A Fight for Life
by Yami-No-HikariBre
Summary: This is part one of the Trilogy I am making for A Fight For Love, my first story. This is the prequel, since I have decided to redo Fight for Love. Naru is not your normal 10 year old. She finds out her secret a few months before she enters the academy with her best-friend Yuuki. With her guardian -and crush- Itachi Uchiha, join her on her fight, for Life.
1. The Beginning of The Fight

Hey Everyone! I'm Back! (FINALLY!)

This is that story I was telling you guys in my last Authors Note for A Fight for Love. I have decided to make the story into a trilogy, this story, A Fight for Life, will be Part 1. All 3 stories will be, in order, A Fight for Life, A Fight for Love, and A Fight for Happiness.

For this story, it took me a loooooooong time to come up with a plot that would fit into what I wanted originally for A Fight for Love. I finally got one, but I will need to edit it A Fight for Love a little. I don't want to give away too much of my plot, but instead of AkaYuki coming back into Naru's life, Naru will come back to AkaYuki's. And I changed her name again. AkaYuki is just Yuuki now. So much easier to write.

And again I am sorry for making you guys wait so long. But I do not believe that no matter how many excuses I tell you, my precious audience, none will matter. BECAUSE I AM BACK BABY!

And also, the Uchiha Massacre won't happen until alittle bit before they graduate. It is important to my plot, and for Yuuki. You will understand when it comes to it.

And now, good people, I shall have Naruto do my disclaimer for me.

Naruto: WHY THE HELL AM I A GIRL IN THIS!?

Me: Because I am awesomely evil, and I like to make you suffer. (-Foreshadow. Remember this people!)

Naruto: UGH! At least tell me WHY you paired me off with ITACHI UCHIHA OF ALL PEOPLE!

Me: I love the millions of possibilities you and him have as a couple. Both as you as a male and female. I love how authors like me can build your relationship with him, from way back when you two were kids, or how you leave Konoha after some life-changing experience and he comforts you. Gosh, you two are the PERFECT COUPLE to ship! The possibilities are ENDLESS with you two, and it is a plus that you are both HOT!

Naruto:...

Me: Now do the disclaimer.

Naruto: Yami-No-HikariBre DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE SONG LYRICS SHE MAY INCORPURATE INTO THIS STORY! THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!

Me: If I did, Naruto would be an awesome girl, who takes EXACTLY after her mother, and falls in love with ITACHI and has alot of SMEXY TIMES!

Naruto: O_o uhhhhhh, I'm gonna run away now

_PAGE BREAK OF AWESOMENESS_

A Fight for Life

Prolouge

All I felt was pain. Everywhere in my body, from my head to my feet. Pain from Hunger. Pain from Dehydration. Pain from years of Abuse. When will this end? Will anyone save me? The door to my tiny room opens. Mokina, the caretaker of the orphange opens the door. She places stale bread and dirty water in front of me, then kicks my cracked ribs and leaves without a word said.

I turn towards the only source of light in my room. The tiny window a few feet above me. I get up on shaky legs and look out it. I watch as the other orphans play with each other and their toys. They look healthy, clean, and not malnourished. I see one girl sitting by the only swing in the play area. She has white hair and red eyes. She is very pale, and is wearing a black dress with black sandals. She looks about my age. Her name is Yuuki, and she is my only friend. Yuuki looks at me and smiles. I smile back.

Every night, I will sneak out of my room when everyone is asleep, and meet her there, right where she is standing now, and we play. We will play for ours and ours, until the break of dawn, when we need to sneak back to our rooms.

We had used to share a room, when we were younger. We had bonded over many things. But when I had turned seven, I was taken to this tiny room. That was two years ago, and now I suffer everyday from this pain.

But when I am with her, nothing can take my smile away from my face. Not these rags I am forced to wear as clothes. Not my starving frame. Not my multiple bruises. And certainly not Mokina.

_PAGE BREAK OF AWESOMENESS_

Tonight as I sneak out to meet Yuuki, I feel something isn't right. I feel a foreboding sense of danger in the air. I look everywhere around me in the empty hallway, and nothing is there.

I run down the halls as silently as my tiny frame can. I reach the outside, and I can feel my instincts screaming at me to keep running. I ignore them as I see Yuuki. I run straight to her. She sees me and frowns. I can see fear creep across her face.

"NARU RUN!" She screams at me. I stop running and turn around. Mokina and a few other of the orphange care takers are at the door. They run towards me and I am frozen in fear. One grabs me and starts to drag me towards Mokina, who glares at me this whole time. I look towards Yuuki and see that she is crying, and is being held by another care-taker, Karne I think her name was. I look back towards Mokina as Yuuki screams she is sorry over and over.

"Looks like the the little Akuma got free from her cage. We can't have that now can we?" She speaks to me in a sickly sweet way. I spit in her face to show that I would not back down. She punches me square across the face, and then punches me in the chest and stomach. She then takes a knife from her pants ppocket and cuts my arms and legs. I scream out in pain and struggle to get free from my captors.

"Hmph. Can't harm her too much, otherwise Hokage-sama will get suspicious during his next check-in." She punches me again, and I feel myself loosing conciousness. I can feel my tears fall down my face. I look back at Yuuki with my last bit of strenght and see that she has gone into shock. Her hand covering her mouth in a vain attempt to stop her screaming. Tears were coming down her face, staining her dress. Her knees were shaking. I then see something above her. A crow with red eyes that had 3 tomoes in each eye.

_'Weird.'_ was the last thought that passed through my head as I feel my body succumb to the pain. I drift into unconciousness and feel the warmth that floods through my veins.

Then I hear the same song that I hear everytime this happens. The same hypnotic voice that soothes me everytime.

_**"Hush Child, the drakness will rise from the deep**_

_**and carry you out into sleep, child.**_

_**Darkness will rise from the deep,**_

_**and carry you out into sleep."**_

Yes...Mother.

_PAGE BREAK OF AWESOMENESS_

Wow. That was dark. Can anyone tell me who the crow was and who was singing the song? :D

If anyone sees any spelling and grammar mistakes, PLEASE TELL ME!

I do not have spell check on my laptop, and it is impossible for me to download on this thing. I've tried. This thing hates me.

Naruto: WHAT THE HECK!

Me: What?

Naruto: WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME IN THIS STORY?

Me: Building up my plot? Trust me, once we get past the Massacre, it will be MUCH easier from there. OH! AND I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA!

If you would like to beta my story, just PM me. And I will only take 5 reviews before I update again. And the first reviewer to name the importance of the song at the end, will get a special one-shot for any Naruto, Full-Metal, Bleach (If I do not know the characters, I will ask you to chose a different couple. I haven't been keeping track lately ^_^;;), Death Note, Ouran High School Host Club, Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon, or HETALIA.

I love you guys sooo much.

Ja Ne.

Yami


	2. The Leaving of a Dear Friend

A Fight for Life, Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys! I caught the flu. It was passed around my house for the past few weeks. Blah. And although I didn't get any reviews on this story, I get many on my Hetalia one-shots, and a ton of follows on this. I think that is good enough.

Sooo...

I shall have Naruto do the disclaimer again.

Naruto: Yami-No-HikariBre still does not own Naruto or any of the song lyrics she includes in this story/chapter.

Me: If I did, Kushina would still be alive, and Sasuke would have never left Konoha. Maybe.

Today is Yuuki's birthday. Everyone is out and about the orphanage celebrating, including me. I haven't had this much fun in a long time. But I know the only reason I am being allowed to play with the others is because Hokage-jiji is here. Every time he comes here, I am allowed out of my room. Mokina does this so that she won't get in trouble.

"Naru! Come play tag with us!" I hear Yuuki call to me. She was by the tree we usually meet at with 5 other kids. We played for a few minutes before we were called so Yuuki could blow the candles out on her cake. Everyone sung Happy Birthday to her, and she was blushing, obviously uncomfortable.

"Naru, why don't you blow the candles out with me?" Yuuki asks me. She smiles as all eyes turn to me.

"A-Are you sure, Yuuki-chan?" I try my best not to stutter. She nods, and I stand next to her. We both take in a deep breath, and then exhale. All 10 candles are blown out, and everyone cheers. I smile too, but inside I am sad. Because this is Yuuki's tenth birthday, she will be leaving the academy. Hokage-jiji will give her an apartment, and she will join the academy.

I block all negative thoughts from my head as she opens the present Mokina gives her. It was a beautiful new yukata that was the same color as her eyes. Yuuki gasps as she had been wanting a new yukata since her old one had ripped. She thanks her.

I then give her the present I had made for her earlier during the arts-and-crafts activity Mokina had set up.

"Yuuki-chan, close your eyes!" She does as I say. I smile as I pull out the paper mache black rose I made. "Okay! You can open your eyes now!" I say, grinning as she does. Her jaw drops a tiny bit as she takes the rose from my hands. Roses are our favorite flower, but we prefer different colored ones. I like white roses, and she likes black ones.

"I love it Naru! When did you make this!" She asks me as she twirls it in her hands, a big smile overtaking her face.

"During the arts-and-crafts activity earlier." I then take the rose back and walk around Yuuki. I pull her hair back, and wrap the paper stem around the base of the ponytail I made. I tie the stem into a knot, and let go. Someone hands Yuuki a mirror while Hokage-jiji holds another one behind her so she can see what I did. She smiles even more and hugs me. I hug her back, not wanting to let go, knowing what is to come later today.

"Do you have your things, Yuuki-san?" Hokage-jiji asks her while she nods. Me, Mokina, and a few other caretakers are seeing Yuuki off as Hokage-jiji takes her away. I try my best not to cry.

Yuuki sees me trying not to cry, and walks over to me. She hugs me as I start to sob quietly.

"Don't cry, Naru-hime. We'll see each other at the academy soon. I promise. I promise.." She mumbles all this into my hair, she rubs my back soothingly. I throw my arms around her tight, and hug her back with all my might.

"Don't leave me. Ever. Promise me we'll always be together." I plea desperately. I don't want to lose her. She means so much to me.

"I promise." She lets me go, wipes a few tears off of my face, and leaves with Hokage-jiji. She turns back one more time, and pulls out the rose I had made her, and ties it into her bangs. "She waves goodbye to me, and I wave back.

"Goodbye, Yuuki-chan."

What is with me and writing sad endings? Weird :\

Anyways, this is the second chapter of A Fight For Life, first if you don't count the prolouge.

Naruto: Why did you make me so emotional? I am SO not like that.

Me: Yes you are.

Naruto: Prove it!

Me: Sasuke will never love you.

Naruto: YOU LIAR! -runs away crying-

Me: -shrugs- What? He wanted proof.

I AM STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA! IF YOU WANT TO BETA MY STORY, PLEASE PM ME!

Ja ne

Yami


	3. A New Beginning?

Chapter 3 of A Fight for Life

Hey guys! Sorry that this update is late, but I was grieving over the death of my Grandfather. I had to attend his funeral last weekend. Like, it was literally the day after the last update that he died. Like, fuck, man.

Anyways..

Yeah, I have no idea what to put here today.

Naruto: Want me to just do the disclaimer?

Me: Yeah.

Naruto: Yami-no-HikariBre does not own Naruto or any of the song lyrics she puts here. They all belong to their rightful owners.

Me: What he said ^. :\

Ow. That was the only thing passing through my head at the moment. Just ow. Ow to the pain I feel from my chest, ow to the pain from my hunger, and especially ow to the pain of my life here in the orphanage. Since Yuuki left, the care-takers have been even crueler. All they have been feeding me is moldy bread and dirty, peed in water, which I usually throw up within an hour. They have been beating me mercilessly, and burning me as well.

It hurt, but I've managed to tune out most of everything now. I rarely speak to anyone, I've grown used to the cold of autumn. Thirst barely bothers me anymore, and I'm starting to get used to my hunger pains. The burning the care-takers do to me only hurts slightly now. The only thing I do now is sleep, seeing as they boarded up the window in my room. I haven't seen sunlight since Yuuki left. I've grown terribly pale, and I am mostly skin and bones. My cheek bones are much more pronounced now, and you can count every single one of my ribs.

The door opened to my room, and to my surprise, an ANBU entered my room.

"Naru?" I only barely recognized the voice, but I could not place a name to the voice. The voice was deep, so the person was obviously male, but he looked young; maybe a few years older than myself. He had pale skin, not as pale as mine though, and his hair was long, drawn back in a low pony-tail. His hair had a deep blue, almost black color. He was tall as well. "Naru?" He asks again.

I nod.

"My name is Itachi. I am here to take you away from here." He says in a calm voice. Away? Away from here? Why? So I can be beat by other people? He seemed to have read my mind as he tells me, "Hokage-sama is going to give you a home. You will be safe, Naru. I promise." He takes off his mask, almost as a peace offering. As I look at him for the first time, I gasp a little. His face is beautiful. He has two parallel lines going down his face, and his eyes are the darkest shade of black I have ever seen. Almost like an abyss. He holds his arms open for me, and I crawl towards him to the best of my ability. He picks me up in his arms, and hands me his mask. "Put it around your face, Naru. It will protect you from the wind when we go to the Hokage's office." I had no idea what he meant, but I put his mask on anyways. We leave my closet-room, and as we are leaving the orphanage, I see the people who had taken care of me for so many years being detained by other ANBUs. All of them were glaring at me. I then saw Mokina, being detained by three ANBUs, struggling to get out of their grasp, screaming curses at everyone and everything.

Itachi stopped in front of a few ANBUs after we reached outside, but I didn't pay attention. I was looking around at everything else.

I saw the kids I had grown up with my whole 9 years on this world. I saw them all; looking around, wondering what was going on. One of the boys looked at me. His name was Marcus. He ran over to me and Itachi.

"Naru! Naru! What is going on! What's happening? Where are they taking Mokina-san? Why is he holding you? Are you going with Mokina-san?" He panted as he reached us.

I simply replied, "I'm leaving here." It was a broken whisper, but he heard me. I took off the mask on my face, allowing Marcus to see my small smile, the one no one has seen since Yuuki left. His eyes widened, knowing full well what I meant by 'leaving'.

"Naru.." I look up to Itachi.

"?"

"It's time to go. Put the mask back on." And that was the last time I would see the inside of the Konohagakure Orphanage._

Short Chapter, I know. But, I couldn't write much else. I'm going to have a time skip in two chapters. Just warning ya now.

Naruto: Sooo, what's gonna happen next?

Itachi: You'll just have to wait and see, Naruto-kun. Or should I say Naru-chan? *smirking*

Naruto: HOLY FUCK WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!

Itachi: Yami was sad, I'm here to comfort. I just got here a few moments ago, so I only caught the last half of the chapter. *reads* *snickers* You think I have a beautiful face?

Naruto: N-NO! *runs away with a blush*

Yami: Stop scaring him 'Tach. We need him alive for this story.

Itachi:...Fine.

Yami: Review Please! Ja Ne


	4. A family? For Me?

Sorry that this update has taken so long everyone! I had gotten a new laptop, and it had Windows 8 on it, and it took me forever to get the hang of this thing! Ugh, I officially HATE Windows 8. I want my Windows Vista back!

Anyways, it is 11 o'clock at night, I just took a shit ton of cough medicine, and no spellcheck, so if this comes out terrible...I blame the cough medicine.

Itachi: You sure it's a good idea to be doing this NOW? You do have to get up early, you know that, right?  
Naruto: Ah, leave her alone, 'Tach. If she wants to run her story into the grounds, LET HER!  
Me: You just don't want me to write about you being a girl.  
Naruto: *chuckles nervously* What are you talking about?  
Itachi: Naru-chan, leave Yami alone. She doesn't need your ridicule today.  
Me: Thank you Itachi-kun.  
Itachi: No prob.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM ^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

I must have fallen asleep when Itachi was carrying me, because the next thing I new was that I was in Hokage-jiji's office. Jiji, and two other people were in their, and when Itachi set me down, I hid behind his legs. I didn't know why I was here, who those two other people are, or if I could trust them.

"Thank you Itachi." I heard Jiji say. I looked out from behind his legs and glanced at the other two as Jiji was talking to them. One of the people was a tall woman, with long black hair, black eyes, and a warm smile. She looked a lot like Itachi. She was wearing a long white dress with a black long-sleeved shirt underneath. She was pale as well, and was wearing black sandals on her feet. The other was a tall man. He had brownish-black, sort-of spiky hair, and deep brown eyes. He had an angular face, and was wearing an outfit I had seen some ninjas wear around the village. What was their rank, Jounin? He looked very stern and cold, the opposite of the woman.

"...and I wanted to know if you would agree to the terms of this mission I am placing Itachi on, seeing as it would involve you as well." I heard Jiji say. What was this about a mission? I should really start paying attention more often!

"I am fine with these terms Hokage-sama. Me and Fugaku will help Itachi in anyway we can with Naru's care." The woman said with a smile as she looked at me. Itachi then picked me up again, with a small smile on his face.

"You hear that Naru? Me and my parents will be taking care of you for now on." I gasp slightly as I feel tears come to my eyes.

"B-But what about the o-orphanage?" I ask Jiji from my spot in Itachi's arms.

"Naru, you will never be returning to the orphanage for as long as I am in charge of this village. After Itachi had told me of what Mokina and the rest of the caretakers were doing to you, I had ordered ANBU to take them to Ibiki to punish them. You should have never been treated like that."

All of a sudden, Mokina had bursted into the office, followed by two ANBU. I screamed, and hid my face in Itachi's shoulder. His grip tightened on me as he moved between his parents. They were all glaring at Mokina.

"HOKAGE-SAMA! What is the meaning of this! You are having me arrested?! For WHAT? Treating the little demon BITCH HOW SHE DESERVES TO BE TREATED?! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT AKUMA DESERVES TO BE KILLED!" Mokina screamed at Jiji, while the two ANBU restrained her. I was shaking at her words.

"Mokina. You do NOT have the right to yell at Hokage-sama like that! No, you are not being arrested. You are to be executed for your actions, and for what you have just said. Naru is NOT a demon. She is a beautiful little girl, and if you could have seen that, then maybe this wouldn't have happened." The man, Fugaku, had said calmly before the ANBU took her away. Mokina had screamed obscenities as she was being dragged by the two men.

The woman took me from Itachi's arms, rubbing my back and hair, and whispering calming words to me until I had calmed down.

"Are you okay now Naru?" She asked me.

"H-hai." I nodded before pulling back a little to rub my eyes. She pushed my hands away, and used her thumb to wipe away the excess tears from my face.

After everything was finished, Mikoto, Fugaku, and Itachi took me to get some clothes. After shopping for a little bit, and Fugaku and Itachi threatening a few store owners, I had gotten 9 new outfits. Mikoto helped me change into one in the fitting room. It was a white blouse, a black vest, and black shorts with black boots. She also combed my hair, and tied it back into a ponytail, leaving two bangs -one red and one blonde- before we went to get some lunch. We had gotten some sandwiches, soup, and some tea. It was the most delicious thing I had ever eaten! Itachi had carried me most of the time around the village.

Our last stop was a small apartment. It had two bedrooms, a small bathroom, and a living room that connected to a nice looking kitchen.

"Where are we?" I had asked them. This place was really nice, but I know it was not theirs. They had told me they were Uchiha, and Uchihas lived in their compound. We were far from their.

"Well Naru, this is were you and Itachi will be staying from now on." Fugaku had come down until he was eye-level with me and out his hand on my shoulder. "Hokage-sama has given you this apartment. Itachi will be staying with you to raise and look after you. Mikoto and I will help him out of course, to help you two out when you need it."

"So this is mine..?" I couldn't believe it!

"Hai." He said with a smile. He then rose back to his height. "We should be leaving now, Mikoto. Sasuke should be back from the academy soon." Fugaku then patted my head, and gave Itachi a semi-hug before waiting at the door.

"Good luck sweetie." Mikoto gave Itachi a hug and a kiss, which Itachi seemed slightly embarrassed by-I giggled at that!- and gave me a hug as well, before leaving with Fugaku.  



	5. Th Exam Pt1

A fight for Life. Chapter 5

Sorry about the delay guys and gals! Family issues. Again... My family is very dysfunctional _ _

Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut it doesn't matter now because I am back. And I am working on all of the chapters for the next Arc of this story. The next Arc is Naru's Genin days with her team. I am taking a very different view with how I had originally planned in my notes for this story, but I am happy with how it will turn out. ANY hways, on to the story before I say too much!

Naru: But I want to know what's going on!

Ita: Excited, are we? *smirks*

Naru: *Blushes* NO I AM NOT EXCITED!

Liar!

Naru: Shut up!

Ita: I just want to know when you are going to develop mine and Naru's relationship more.

This chapter shall do just that! Slightly...

Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN NARUTO

**PAGE BREAK**

Time Skip *3 years later*

Itachi's POV (I am going to be switching POV's from Naruto's to Itachi's to 3rd person POV at different points in the story from this chapter on.)

'I woke up early this morning.' I thought as I looked at the clock. It was 5 a.m., much earlier than I usually wake up. I look down and see Naru is still asleep in my arms. She had a nightmare last night, and so I let her sleep in my room with me. I smile as she sighs and snuggles into my chest more. I decide to watch her for a few moments before deciding to wake her up.

"Naru-hime? Wake up." I shake her shoulder. All that manages to do is make her shift even closer to me, and swing a leg over mine. I stifled a gasp as she barely brush my morning erection. 'Oh...Shit. This isn't good.'

I shake her shoulder a little harder, "Naru. Wake up. I need to go to the bathroom." She moans in her sleep, but rolls over onto her back. I breath a sigh of relief, and get up out of bed. I run to the bathroom, where I proceed to strip and hop into a cold shower.

I walk back into my room in just a towel, seeing that Naru was still sleeping. I decide not to wake her, and grab some clothes. I grabbed a black v-neck t-shirt with red flames licking the bottom, and some beige cargo shorts. I also grab my red boxers, a belt, and a red tank-top. I return to the bathroom and get changed, and finish my morning routine. I then go into Naru's room to get her out an outfit for today. Today is her last day at the Academy, meaning she gets to take her exam to see if she'll become a Genin. I know she'll pass. I did teach her the Kage Bunshin to help her with her Bunshin problem.

I pull out for her a pair of black, skin-tight ANBU style pants that stop right at her knee, a pale orange t-shirt, and a black ¾-sleeved jacket that ends half-way down her torso. I also pull out some heeled Kunoichi sandals, mesh gloves, and (blushing as I did so) a pale blue bra and underwear set. I'm 17 for Kami's sake! I should NOT be touching a twelve-year-old's bra or underwear!

I bring her her clothes, and put them on her bed, finally taking the time to look at the clock. It was 6:30. She didn't have to be in for another hour-and-a-half. I left for the kitchen to make breakfast.

*****Naru's POV*****

I wake to the smell of the most delicious food I have ever smelt. I sit up in the quite comfy bed and look around. I smile as I notice the clothes on the bed. I grab the clothes and head to the bathroom, deciding to take a quick shower before I go eat. I place my clothes on the toilet, and hop in. After 10 minutes, I am out and brushing my teeth, and then drying my hair. After it is dried, I start to braid small sections of it, before pulling all of the non-braided hair into a messy bun- leaving two bangs to frame my face- , tieing the braids around it.

I get dressed, then clip in the two black hair clips Itachi had given me for my birthday last year. I wore them almost everyday. After smiling at my reflection, my dark blue-violet eyes twinkling with excitement, I leave the bathroom.

"Hey 'Tach. What smells so good?" I ask as I start to set the table for breakfast.

"I made miso soup, natto, and tamagoyaki. Not much, but enough for us." He said as he set the food on the table while I grabbed out some milk for us to drink.

"You only made that because that's all you know how to make breakfast-wise with burning!" I teased him a little as we sat down together to eat. We both said 'Itadakimasu' as we started eating. After 15 minutes of comfortable silence, we finished. Itachi cleared our dishes while I put away the leftovers; I then grabbed my notebook.

I carried it with me everywhere, as it was full of notes on Fuuinjutsu. I had decided to take up the sealing arts early on, as I wanted to live up to my clan's former glory of seal masters. I knew of my mother and her clan, the Uzumaki's. I knew of their reputations and their history, both in Konoha and Ushio. I also knew of the demon sealed in my stomach, the Kyuubi No Kitsune.

I just call him Fuzzbutt. The only thing I don't know, is who my father is...

"Got everything?" I asked Itachi. He handed me an overnight bag as a response. It was filled with scrolls that were labeled 'Clothes', 'Toiletries', 'Etc.'. He would be gone on a mission this week, from today until next week. So I would be staying with his parents and Sasuke. It was our routine to make sure I wouldn't be hurt by some idiotic villagers.

"Hn. Let's go." He slipped on his Weasel ANBU mask. I always wondered if he knew of the irony that his codename is Weasel and his name is Itachi. I shake my head with a chuckle as we leave the apartment, Itachi locking the door behind us. We walk in silence on our way to the Academy.

"Hey, Itachi?" I ask in an attempt to get his attention.

"Hn?"

"Do you think I'll pass?" I ask him. My nerves just finally starting to show themselves. We stopped in front of the entrance to the Academy's courtyard, we watch the Genin-hopefuls chatting excitedly among each other.

He turns to me and crouches until he is at my level, and takes off his mask. He looks me dead in the eye, and kisses my forehead gently. He pulls back and whispers, loud enough for me to hear him though, "I know you will." And then he adjusts his mask and disappears. Leaving me confused at what just happened.

I shake off my shock, and walk to my classroom as the bell rings. Iruka-sensei is writing something on the board, so I drop off an apple I grabbed from the tree outside and place it on his desk.

"Thank you Naru-chan." He smiles at me. I nod back with a smile.

I walk back to a seat in the back and plop myself down right next to Sasuke, knowing it will piss off his fangirls. Yuuki-chan then sat on the other side of Sasuke, with our other friends - Marcus Kazuka, Shino Aburame, Mori Neko, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi- filling in the rows behind and next to us.

Then everyone heard the screeching of Sasuke's two biggest fangirls, Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno, as they were running to class. Apparently, they decided to have a race to see who was worthy of Sasuke's love.. I knew Ino was only half-heartedly doing this, just so she could still be near her ex-best friend.

"NARU-BAKA/YUUKI-BAKA! GET OUT OF MY SEAT!" They both screech. Sakura screamed at me while Ino screamed at Yuuki-chan. It's funny, really. Sakura hates me, but is perfectly fine with Yuuki. And Ino hates Yuuki, but likes me. I roll my eye at their actions, and then decide to strike up a conversation with both Yuuki-chan and Sasuke.

"So, 'Suke, Yuu-chan. What do you guys think our exams will be on?" I ask them, perfectly knowing that Ino and Sakura were glaring at me and Yuuki.

Yuuki smirks, "I hope it'll be on Taijutsu and Weapons. Those ARE my best subjects. I really hope there won't be any Genjutsu on the exam." I am one of the top contenders for Kunoichi of the year, with Yuuki being a close second. We major in pretty much everything, except she is better at the history of the nation's than I am, while I am better at Genjutsu. (Itachi helped me.)

"I want it to be on Taijutsu as well, but with Ninjutsu as well. Weapons is a given, but Genjutsu I am not too sure if we will be tested in or not." Sasuke honestly answers, looking Yuuki, then me in the eyes. Yuuki smiled at the answer, a little relieved at his answer.

"I think it'll test us on our knowledge of the history of Konoha, then Taijutsu and WEapons, then Ninjutsu." I turn to look at Ino, who supplied the answer (and took the seat behind me. Sakura went and took a seat by Kiba. Poor Mutt.), mildly surprised at her answer.

"That's what I'm thinking as well." I said to her with a small smile. I then turned to Iruka-sensei, who decided now would be the perfect time to start the exam. Ino was right with her assumption. We would be starting with a written portion. This portion would only last for an hour-and-a-half.

We all started at exactly 9:00. I finished at 9:25. Shikamaru had finished a few minutes before me, and Yuuki, Sasuke, Mori, Shino, Ino, and Marcus finished after me. I wrote on a note (we weren't allowed to do much else.) and passed it to Ino.

_'Why do you still chase after Sasuke, when you don't even like him? I know you want to be close to Sakura, but she obviously doesn't want to be close to you.'_

She wrote back to me _'I know. I just don't want to lose her. She is pretty much my only friend. And if it means chasing after a guy I don't like, just to be near her... I'd do it all over again. Just to be near her.'_ I could pretty much feel her sadness in her words.

_'Then just talk to her. Tie her up and stick duct tape over her mouth, and just talk. Make her listen to you. Or maybe stop being such a coward and actually ask Chouji out. I know you like him! And for your information, he has a crush on you, too.'_ It was true. Chouji did like Ino. A lot. I smile as I see her blush. Then we stopped passing notes, seeing as it was almost time for the exam to end.

When everyone was finished, and the exam ended, everyone moved out to the courtyard for a ten minute break. We would be having our next exam here as well.

I sat with all my friends under the tree. I sat on the little swing while everyone else gathered around me on the ground. I watched amusedly as Mori and Marcus were arguing, again. Yuuki and Shino were comparing answers from the exam. Shikamaru was watching the clouds, and Chouji was eating a bag of chips. Ino then came over to us and sat down next to me. I smile in greeting.

"Mind if I sit with you guys?" She asked nervously.

"Sure!" Chouji said happily, before offering a chip. She took one hesitantly.

"Hey Ino? I know this will sound rude, but how much do you weigh?" Yuuki asked, staring at her torso.

"90 pounds." She said proudly. We all looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Why?" Mori asked this time.

"B-Because I'm on a diet!"

"You do realize how bad that is for your Kunoichi career? You'll never grow your chakra reserves, and it will not help your stamina. You'll be a walking target for even the weakest bandits that know how to use a kunai. I'm sorry to say this, but no wonder you are so weak." I explain to her in a seriously blunt way.

"W-What?!" Of course she would be offended, I did just call her weak.

"Ino, none of us girls are under 110 pounds. I'm 125, Mori is 115. And Naru is 135." Yuuki said. It's true, but most of that weight was muscle.

"But you don't look anywhere over 100 pounds!" She said bewildered. We looked at ourselves, then back at Ino. I broke the ice.

"Ino, do you train after the Academy is over? That's what we do. We all go to train at the Uchiha training fields. Isn't that right Sasuke?" I look up at him, making everyone realize he was on the tree branch above me.

"Yeah. It's true. They all come over to train with me and my aniki for about an hour. Then everyone but Naru leaves." Ino looked so confused, but then she realized it.

"So that's why you all are at the top of our class. Because you train so much?"

"Yep." We all said at the same time. Then we were all told it was time for the Taijutsu portion.


	6. The Exam Pt 2

Hmm. I didn't want to split this up, but I think it was a good idea.

Naru: What was with that Ino thing?

Ita: That threw me through a loop.

Me: I have no idea, I just threw that in last minute. I think I'm gonna have her be another sister figure for Naru, but not as much as Yuuki is. I don't really know yet.

Naru: Hmmm. Ino as my sister? I think I'd like that. But why with Chouji.

Me: It's a cute pairing, and I don't really ship her with many people. It was either him or Sai, but Sai isn't going to be introduced until later, and then Sakura wouldn't have anyone. So I did it like that. And I really don't want anyone to not have pairings. I have no idea why I'm like that. _

Ita: But what about Lee with Sakura?

Me: I have something special and Yaoi related for Lee.

Naru: Neji?

Me: Gaara.

Ita: Hmm. Interesting.

Oh! I forgot to describe Yuuki, Marcus, and Mori last chapter.

Marcus has deep, blue hair that is styled short with spiked ends. He is about Sasuke's height, and is very pale. He has blue eyes, and a scar along his cheek. He is very loyal, but is slightly obsessed with Naru. He usually wears a bright blue shirt with black cargo-shorts and traditional blue sandals.

Mori has brown hair, and cat-like eyes. She has green slitted-eyes and has a slight tan. Her hair reaches her shoulders, and is slightly wild. She likes Kiba very much. She wears a black midriff vest, a mesh top, wrappings on her stomach and vest, black, knee-length shorts, and boots.

Yuuki long, white hair and deep, red eyes. She is not as pale as she was in the beginning, but still very pale. She wears a red, sleeveless top with a black dragon on it, black fingerless gloves, a black skirt, and a red, skin-tight shorts. She also wears a mesh long sleeved top and mesh tights underneath her outfit and black heeled boots.

****I won't describe Hinata or any of the other Rookies/Team Gai/ Sand Sibs/ anyone mentioned in the anime unless I change their outfit. The only ones who are getting costumes changes are Naru and Itachi.

We all drew pieces of papers from a hat to see who we would face. We were called alphabetically, unless your name was chosen. The teachers would pull your own name slip out after you drew a name. Hinata Hyuuga drew my name. Hinata was one of the few girls in class that wasn't a fangirl of Sasuke, but she did hate me. I think it's because I hang out with Shino... I don't know.

"Okay, everyone have a slip? Then we will start. First off, we will have Shino Aburame v.s. Mori Neko. The rules are simple. No weapons, no jutsus of any kind, and no genjutsu. The winner is whoever gets the most hits on their opponents in 2 minutes. Ready? Hajime!" Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei were watching the match very closely, marking whenever either of the two students got any hits on each other. It was a very even match, but Shino won in the end.

And it continued like that until it was time for my match with Hinata. We were both standing across from each other, in our academy stances, and waiting for Iruka-sensei to call the match to a start.

"Ready? Hajime!"

Hinata came running at me, but not in the academy style techniques. I saw her switch to her family's Jyuken style, and knew I had to be careful. If I remember correctly, the Jyuken aims at the chakra points, so if I can copy her style, I can aim for the pressure points instead...right? I now where all the knock-out points are, so I'll just block and dodge her strikes, and attack there.

It worked for all of about 30 seconds. I barely got 3 punches on her; she is fast. But I managed to block and dodge almost all of her attacks, seeing as she kept aiming for my legs mostly. I'm just glad she isn't putting any chakra behind her attacks, otherwise I'd be screwed.

"And, time! Winner, Naru Uzumaki." I reach my hand out to Hinata for a handshake out of respect. She just walked away in clear disrespect. I shook my head and returned to the line. Next was Marcus and Sasuke.

Sasuke knocked Marcus out in 5 moves flat. I couldn't help but shake my head at Marcus. I love him and all -I mean, he is one of my best friends- but you NEVER charge an Uchiha head on in Taijutsu, especially after you call them a "Son-of-A-Bitch Woman-Stealer." Marcus really needs to get over his crush on me. I mean really, no matter how many times I tell him I'm not with Sasuke, he won't believe me.

And it continued like that until everyone was called. Yuuki won her match against Sakura, and Shikamaru won against Chouji. After the Taijutsu portion, we were released for lunch.

"Hey guys, where are you going?" Ino asked us, running to catch up. Not far behind her was Sakura.

"We're going back to my place, would you like to come with, Ino?" Yuuki asked her.

"Sure. I'd lik-" Ino was starting to say before she got cut off by the screaming banshee, I mean Sakura.

"HEY! What about me?!" Sakura screamed, glaring at me like it was my fault Yuuki didn't invite her along.

"We don't like you Sakura." I smirked at Sasuke's response. We all left Sakura there, standing in the middle of the street, obviously flabbergasted.

It took us only a few minutes after that to reach my apartment. Sasuke, Yuuki, and Ino all settled down in the living room while I moved to the kitchen to prepare lunch. I prepared steamed white rice and miso soup. I made some green tea for drinks. I started to pour the drinks when I heard it...

"So, Sasuke... Are you and Naru together?" I nearly spilled the tea all over the table after hearing that. I decided to put the pot down and listen by the doorway. This might be interesting...

"No! Why on earth does everyone think we are?!" I had to cover my mouth to stop me from laughing. Sasuke always does have the funniest reactions.

"Because of how close you two are! I mean, just last week you punched Marcus in the face for getting too 'touchy-feely' as you called it. C'mon, how could you two NOT be! You'd be perfect for eachother!" Ino had a mischievous look on her face. I did not like where this is going.

"No we wouldn't. Besides, my brother would KILL me if I let anyone touch her." I blush at that, then locked eyes with Yuuki, who spotted me spying on the conversation. She winked at me from her spot next to Sasuke.

"Wait, why would your brother...?" Ino was clearly confused. I couldn't really blame her. Sasuke just smacked his forehead lightly with his palm, before giving Ino an annoyed look.

"Sasuke's brother, Itachi, is Naru's caregiver. He's been taking care of her for a little over 3 years now, and is VERY possessive of her. He always has her in his sights, unless she is at the Academy or he is on a mission. And even when he is on a mission, he has his friends in ANBU watching over her." Ino looked very shocked, before a shit-eating grin split her face in two. Before she could even speak, I decided it was time for me to announce that lunch was ready.

After lunch -and a mini food-fight, courtesy of Yuuki and Sasuke- we headed back to the Academy, where we would complete our Exams. Ninjutsu and Weaponry is next. Yay.

"Hey, Naru?"

"Yes, Ino?"

"Where on earth did you get that outfit?! It is amazing!" I simply gazed down at my clothing, not really seeing what she meant. I have a million outfits like this in my closet.

"'Tach got them for me. It was a birthday present." I looked out of the corner of my eye to see her bewildered face. I glanced behind me to see Sasuke and Yuuki off in their own little world, talking about different weapons, and which is better. Sasuke thinks the Katana is superior, while Yuuki thinks chakra knives were the best.

"The entire outfit?!" I nod to her. "No way! That MUST have cost a fortune!"

"Tell 'Tach that. He and his mother tend to buy me outfits like this one for special occasions. I got the necklace I'm wearing, though, just last week." I pulled out the necklace from under my shirt. I had forgotten to put it on this morning, so I threw it on before I left this time. "It's an exact replica of Itachi's, though mine is in a deep red." She stared at me in awe. "Ino, we're back. Stopping gaping at me already!" I hissed at her, not exactly liking the face she was giving me. It was a mixture of mischievousness, cunning, and something else I don't even want to think of.

Everyone was gathered outside by Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei, our Weaponry sensei.

"Okay everyone, now that everyone is here, we may now begin the weaponry part of our Exam. Now, I will call you all in order. You must use 10 kunai and shuriken, and hit as many targets as you can. Anything under 6 targets is failing. Everyone clear? Good. Now first off we have..." I tuned him out. I like Iruka-sensei and all, but he is SO INCREDIBLY BORING.

When it was my turn, I took both the kunai and shuriken in my hands, and tossed them with only a flick of my wrist. 8/10 shuriken hit their mark, while the kunai hit theirs perfectly. I still need to work a little more with shuriken.

"Good job Naru!" I heard Marcus say as he moved to stand next to me in line. He clapped me on the shoulder, which I glared at him for, and watched Ino hit barely enough targets to pass. "So, Naru. You doing anything tonight?" Same old Marcus.

"Yes, Marcus. I'm having dinner at Sasuke's house tonight. now please leave me alone." I walked away as the class headed inside. We were now ready to begin our Ninjutsu portion...


End file.
